


Study Session

by SirenSammy



Category: South Park
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Female Relationships, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Girls Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Sex, Sexy Times, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenSammy/pseuds/SirenSammy
Summary: Wendy Testaburger and Bebe Stevens have been inseparable since they became friends. Now with the both of them in college and still as close as ever the two decided to study for their final exams together. Wendy has known for years she had developed feelings for her best friend, but has never been able to express them until this one night. Will her feelings be returned, or will she be left high and dry?





	Study Session

**Author's Note:**

> *Sigh* Okay so I’ve written fluff before, and some lighter sex scenes, but this is my first attempt at a more smutty, full out sex scene. I have to admit it was fun to write, but I was worried about posting it but eventually decided to. I’m hoping it’s as enjoyable to read as it was to write. I’m working on doing more detailed sexy/smut/lemon stuff to expand my writing abilities.
> 
> Anyways I hope you Enjoy! :)

Wendy sat with her arms wrapped around her thighs with her chin rested on her knees as she studied over the papers in front of her. The plush bedding of her best friend, Bebe Steven’s, bed underneath her as she leaned back against the frame of the bed and looked over at her. 

 

“This exam is going to kick my ass!” Bebe complained, letting out an irritated groan as she grabbed a handful of her golden blonde hair. The two were studying for their final exams together, the second year of college almost done with for both of them. Bebe slammed the textbook she had in her lap closed and let it slide to the floor with a thump.

 

“Nah, you’ll do great! Once you remember the earlier information and understand the newer stuff it’s not that bad.” Wendy laughed at Bebe as she adjusted her lilac beret that rested on her long, shiny black hair.

 

“Well that's easy for you to say smarty pants. You pass everything.” Bebe glared over at Wendy. “With flying colors at that!” She let out another groan as she flopped backwards and flung a hand out, resting it on Wendy’s thigh. “Switch places with me and take my exam for me.”

 

“I have my own exam too you know.” Wendy replied with a smile, trying to cover up the shiver that ran up her spine from Bebe’s touch.

 

The feeling not only brought the shiver, but also thoughts from the depth of Wendy’s brain. Thoughts she had come to push away just about daily now for years. Bebe has been her friend since the fourth grade, and they have been just about inseparable through middle school, into high school, and now college. With how long they have been friends, Wendy brushed off the weird feelings she began to experience around Bebe as just them being such close friends. As the two got older, however, she began to realize there was more to it. She tried to date other guys, even got back together with Stan a couple times, but nothing could change the realization that guys just weren’t her forte and she had begun to develop feelings for her best friend. Feelings she had no idea how to communicate or if they would be reciprocated.

 

“Wends?” Bebe had sat up and was now waving a hand in front of the spaced out Wendy. “Come back to Earth.”

 

“Oh. Sorry Bebe, my brain kinda wandered there for a minute.” Wendy replied, giving he head a slight shake as she pushed the feelings from the slight touch back to the depths of her brain.

 

“What’s been up with you lately? You seem to be doing that a lot.” Bebe questioned with a mix of concern and curiosity.

 

Wendy looked at her with a small smile, “Nothing really just… thinking.” She thought about how she’s been around Bebe lately, realizing that she has been more quiet around her than normal. The internal battle of wanting to tell her how she feels or keeping it pushed aside has been gnawing at her big time the past couple weeks for some reason. Wendy figured it because Bebe has been a bit more touchy lately, as far as accidentally brushing up against each other or putting a hand on her shoulder goes that is. As to why it seemed she had been more “touchy” was beyond Wendy, making herself come to believe that the feelings she has are strictly one way. Bebe has never let on in the slightest she was interested in anything but guys.

 

Bebe rolled over on her stomach, looking up at Wendy with even more curiosity in her chocolate brown eyes. “Thinking huh? What might you be thinking about?”

 

“Nothing really.” Wendy waved a hand slightly in the air as if to brush the situation away. Her violet eyes narrowing slightly as Bebe opened her mouth to question further before shutting it again and pushing herself up on her elbows.

 

“Alright, I think that’s enough studying for right now.” Bebe stated, leaning her weight on one elbow as she pushed the papers in front of Wendy off the bed to the floor. They fluttered to the ground, landing haphazardly by Wendy’s book bag. “It’s time to talk now. No complaining, you’re smart enough to pass without the extra studying.” Bebe returned to leaning on both of her elbows, her golden hair falling over her shoulders perfectly. Wendy couldn’t help but stare a little, always having to admire just how beautiful Bebe grew to be. Puberty did wonders for the both of them, and Wendy was left breathless sometimes when she would look at Bebe. She cursed herself hourly almost for letting herself fall for her best friend, falling so hard for anyone at that. She always prided herself on being self sufficient and not needing anybody, but as time went on she realized she wanted Bebe to feel the same.

 

Wendy let out a sigh as she stretched out her legs, looking at Bebe with a “did you really just do that” look on her face. Bebe just shrugged and gave her a huge smile. “Let’s talk. It’s been a long time since I’ve had some juicy gossip!” Bebe had a devilish look on her face as she began to probe for information. “So is your mind on anything in particular, maybe a crush?” 

 

Wendy met Bebe’s mischievous look with wide eyes before quickly looking away. The fact that Bebe was now questioning Wendy about a crush was surprising, it was a topic the two haven’t talked about for about a year and a half now, not that Wendy minded for it kept the conversation about her feelings from having to come up.

 

“It is! Oh, who is it?” Bebe caught on to the split second wide eye look Wendy gave her when questioned about a crush. “It’s the boy from math you sit by isn’t it?” Bebe pushed for answers. “Oh how lucky the person that gets with you will be.” She winked at the raven haired girl.

 

“No, no it’s not that.” Wendy started, knowing that eventually this secret would come out, and now would be a good time to finally get it off her shoulders. The fear was still there though, still scared of how Bebe would react. “It’s something else… Something that's been on my mind a lot lately honestly.” Wendy continued as Bebe raised an eyebrow and gave her a knowing smile, causing Wendy’s words trailed off.

 

Bebe sat up completely and scooted closer to Wendy, a small sound escaped from her mouth as her breath hitched from the sudden closing of distance between the two. Bebe’s chocolate eyes gazing into Wendy’s deep violet ones, the two each feeling a shiver down their spines.

 

“Wends…” Bebe’s voice was the faintest of whispers, the sound traveling with the soft breath she let out. “I have a secret. One I’ve kept a long time, but now I think I’m sure I can tell it.” She leaned forward slightly, her face only inches from Wendy’s. “I’ve made some… observations lately.” Bebe smiled mischievously.

 

“Wh- What do you mean?” Wendy felt her cheeks heat up, a sign that she was blushing. So much so that she knew she couldn’t hide it, especially with Bebe so close to her face.

 

“I think you know.” Bebe replied in a low voice laced with a knowing tone.

 

“I don-“ Wendy began to try to reply only to be cut off suddenly.

 

In one swift movement Bebe finished closing the distance between them. Her soft, plump lips meeting Wendy’s, causing her to go wide eyed and stiffen up from shock. A million questions began to run through her head at once. What brought about this sudden change in Bebe, made her take this course of  action? Was this really happening or had she just dozed off while studying and was dreaming? But the question that stood out the most was did she really care if she was or not? The sheer fact that one of her deepest desires was unfolding before her was a dream come true. 

 

Wendy realized that she was still in a shocked state and began to relax, returning the kiss and deepening it. The two finally pulled away quietly panting, the kiss that lasted only seconds felt like minutes, hours even to Wendy.

 

“Bebe…” Wendy whispered, breaking the silence only to have a finger placed over her lips to silence her once again.

 

“I know, I’ve wanted to do that for a long time too.” Bebe spoke the unspoken words of Wendy. “I just had to be absolutely sure in my mind that you felt the same.” She gave Wendy a sweet smile, but a glimmer of planning hid in her eyes. “Now, for the real fun part.”

 

Wendy watched in question and excitement as Bebe placed a hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her back so she was laying on the bed. She let out a soft gasp as Bebe crawled over and straddled her waist, leaning down to plant another kiss on Wendy’s lips.A soft moan escaped from Wendy from the intensity of this second kiss. This one was even deeper and more passionate than the first, lasting longer and longer as the two returned the other’s kiss over and over. Bebe’s tongue gently grazed over Wendy’s lips, asking for entrance which was happily granted to allow their tongues to intertwine with one another in a dance of passion and lust.

 

Wendy pulled away with a surprised gasp as Bebe’s hands began to wander, tugging at the edge of her purple shirt and skimming over the skin of her stomach with soft, light touches.

 

“Bebe?” Wendy questioned in a breathy voice. Bebe stopped her roaming hands and pulled away to look at Wendy with concern on her face.

 

“I-I’m sorry. D-do you want me to stop?” Bebe asked, in a tone mixed with sorrow and apology.

 

“No, I… I want this, just want to know one thing.” Wendy  began, a thousand questions wanting to escape from her lips. “How long have you known, or more correctly how long have you suspected?” She narrowed it down to one major question she was dying to know the answer to. 

 

“Honestly,” Bebe began, tilting her head and squinting her eyes in thought. “I began to have feelings a few years ago, but only recently have fought with the decision to tell you or not. Seeing how you’ve been acting so strange I took a guess you were having a similar battle, at least that’s what I wanted to believe.” She gave a small smile as she turned her gaze back to Wendy. “I’m just glad I was right.” 

 

Wendy gave a content nod and lowered her eyelids, trying her best to look seductive. “Me too. Now let’s pick up where we left off.” She smiled up at Bebe as she raised a hand and cupped her cheek, pulling her back down to lock lips once again.

 

This time Wendy didn't stop Bebe as her hands resumed roaming around the base of her shirt, riding slightly with every soft stroke they made along her abdomen and up her sides. A gasp tried to escape Wendy’s lips but all sound evaded her as Bebe’s hands finally rounded up to peak of her perky breasts, her erect nippled clasped between Bebe’s fingers.

 

Bebe let out a soft chuckle as she lifted her head away from the make out session and met Wendy’s eyes. “Don’t be shy.”  She softly commanded as she lifted one of Wendy’s hands and placed it at the base of her shirt. “No one is home tonight.” She smiled and lifted her arms to assist as Wendy began to slowly lift the soft white t-shirt up and off Bebe’s slender frame. The cream colored lacy bra that hugged her breasts the new center of Wendy’s attention. She reached up a hand tentatively, her fingers curling and uncurling as it hovered near inches from Bebe’s chest.

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake Wends.” Bebe scolded with a laugh as she leaned forward to Wendy’s half extended hand, her breast landing in it causing Wendy to let out a small gasp. 

 

Bebe just laughed as she tugged at the edges of Wendy’s shirt, edging it up and eventually off so she was just as exposed as Bebe was. With a quick reach around to unclasp her own bra, Bebe’s hands then reached down and behind Wendy’s arched back before cupping her now exposed breasts. The two returning to their make out session as each groped at each others breasts, nipples being clamped between fingers and lips being sucked and nibbled between kisses.

 

“So tell me,” Bebe whispered almost breathlessly, “How far will you let me go today?” She asked as she ran a hand down Wendy’s thigh.

 

Wendy felt the pressure in her core, begging for more, for the chance to find release. “As far as you want.” She answered Bebe, giving into the need for her touch, the need to experience what she had only dreamed of, what she had touched herself while thinking about happening. 

 

Bebe smiled greedily and let out an amused purr in response as she lowered her head to Wendy’s chest, her lips enclosing around one of her erect nipples as she sucked and flicked her tongue over it. A small moan escaped Wendy’s lips as she moved her hips to slightly grind against Bebe in reaction to the action. Her hands grasping at Bebe’s breasts and own erect nipples to repay the favor. It didn’t take long for Bebe to move from one nipple to the other, ensuring both got an ample amount of attention before circling her tongue around each once more and trailing a line of kisses down Wendy’s stomach. 

 

Repositioning herself, Bebe scooted down so she was now between Wendy’s legs hunched over as she undid the button of Wendy’s dark denim shorts and slowly slid them off. Placing a hand on the outside of Wendy’s now exposed silky purple underwear. A soft satisfied noise escaping from Bebe as she felt the slight dampness she caused on the thin, soft fabric.

 

“Oh how often I’ve thought about doing this.” Bebe spoke in a seductive, quiet tone as she ran a couple fingers along Wendy’s heat causing her to shiver from anticipation. Wendy couldn’t find the words to answer, the only response she could give was a shaky breath as she arched her back and squirmed once more. In response to her squirm, Bebe pulled away the thin panties, exposing Wendy fully before her.

 

Slowly leaning down once more Bebe’s kisses resumed, trailing even lower than before. She reached Wendy’s plump, soft pink sex and paused only momentarily to glance up at her, meeting her eyes and smiling as she ran her tongue along her lips and flicked at her nub before going back down to lap at the juices making her wetter and wetter. Wendy arched her back, grinding her hips with Bebe’s movements as she at her out.

 

Wendy’s moans were quiet and short, coming in intervals as Bebe delved her tongue in and out and nipped at her clit some more. Pulling away, Bebe switched her tongue for a finger, her nails short enough to be as rough as she pleases without them getting in the way. She slowly inserted one into Wendy, smiling and knowing her already soaked panties would be even more wet from how turned on she was. Feeling the warm, moist interior tighten begging for more around her finger as she moved it in and out before adding yet another one.

 

“Fuck…” Wendy moaned as she gripped at the bedding beneath her. The pressure in her core building from the movement of Bebe’s fingers entering and exiting her. From wiggling and curling of them to perfectly hit her g-spot, only to pull out again once she was close. She let out a whimper, a plea to let her release.

 

Bebe positioned herself once again to trail kisses back up Wendy's stomach, pausing at her breasts to once again sick on her nipples as she plunged her fingers deep into her sex. Bebe continued her kiss trail, licking at sucking at Wendy’s neck as both girls released pleasure filled moans. Her fingers moving faster and faster against Wendy’s g- spot as she felt her sex tighten and tighten, the release of her orgasm imminent.

 

Wendy grabbed a handful of Bebe’s golden hair as she let out a moan loud enough that if someone was home she would have been heard. Bebe kissed her viciously, feeling her pulse around her fingers. 

Time seemed to stop as her body found its release in an explosion of pleasure. “Oh Bebe! Fuck!” Wendy cried out as her juices flowed free over Bebe’s hand.

 

Wendy’s body was left trembling as Bebe removed her fingers and licked the juices from them, watching as she slowly found the strength to sit up and speak.

 

“That was incredible.” Wendy whispered, her strength still returning to her from her passion filled session. 

 

“Not bad for the first time right?” Bebe questioned, her own core begging for action now. “That's just the basic stuff too, there's so much we can experience together.” The thoughts of possibilities sending a shiver down both girls spines.

 

Wendy moved slowly, her movements shaky but steady enough as she switched places with Bebe, gently guiding her so she was now laying on her back. 

 

“Now its it's your turn.” Wendy purred as she slowly removed Bebe’s shorts and panties and returned the favor.

 

“Best study session ever.” Bebe managed to murmur as she fell into her own state of bliss and let the pleasure overtake her.


End file.
